What's the World outside the Glass Like?
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Pixal has only ever known inside. She stares through windows of Borg Tower and imagines what it would be to see the world. Follow her as she opens up on her adventure with the Ninja.
1. Wondering

Pixal was an assistant droid with almost no emotion to her. She was the result of many prototypes that all failed because of an emotions card constantly causing a problem in the design.

She was always at Borg's side and he loved her more than anything he ever created probably since she was the first thing he ever got to work right. He was all she had known since she had consciousness. If she felt any emotion, Cyrus taught her it.

Borg Tower stood tall, towering high over the newly rebuilt Ninjago City which sparked to life as soon as it got dark out. Though she was artificial, she still could think and wonder.

She stood, back to her creator, staring at the twinkling lights of the city intently, trying find the ground and people that walked below. "What is it like?" she tilted her head and simply asked, still staring with unblinking eyes.

"What now Pixal?" Cyrus turned around in his seat, seeing she was mesmerized by the outside.

"That world below us… outside of this glass," she put a hand up to the cold window and tapped the glass.

He smiled and rolled his wheelchair over to be next to her. "It's a big world…" he started. "It's not always so pretty and perfect as it seems to you though…" he looked back at his computer screen running a scan. "Why the sudden interest Pixal?"

She down at her boss beside her and then out again, "I am a curious being I suppose…" her silver lips tugged up a little.

"Well of course," he laughed, "I made you so you had to be a little curious… though you have all of history recorded in your memory banks…"

"Ah yes sir," she nodded quickly. "According to my data banks… Ninjago is protected by people called ninja correct?" she tilted her head again, "A lifestyle that allows them to explore the entirety of the continent…"

He nodded too, "Yes… there are five… five young men and their senseis… not to mention the two women who helped… they undoubtedly explored every inch of this land…"

He turned back to the screen and tapped his index finger nervously on the armrest as a silent alert came up on the screen with a pair of orange-purple pixilated eyes that begged for his attention. Cyrus shut the computer off though and looked back at the silver haired android he made. "Come Pixal, we are done tonight…"

The white skinned robot nodded and helped him out. "Will I meet ninja sir?"

He chuckled again, "Oh… yes… yes I think you will meet them very soon…" he patted her metal hand. "We might have to meet them…"

"What's that sir?" she smiled, pushing him towards the elevator.

He coughed, "Nothing my dear…" he sat back. "Let's just go home…" the elevator doors opened.

As they went down, Pixal studied the city more, hoping she would get to explore the world outside the windows of the tower.

**IDK... I was a little bored but uh... I had this idea for a while... I'll probably make another one shot when she goes after the ninja or when she's traveling with the ninja. **

**I like to think, though Pixal was intellegent, she was rather simple in a few ways you know? Like, you can be smart but without experience what good is it? She only knew inside from what it seemed... so maybe she was a little frazzled by running around and saving lives... **

**What do I know? I'm just a silly fan fic writer XD**

**Hehe so thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	2. Curiosity

Pixal tilted her head, looking at the monitor linked to the security camera at the entrance. "Those are the ninja…" she looked up, startled. "Would you mind going down and greeting them for me? Tell the boys I would like to see them up here right away…" he looked at the statue across the room and at the monitor nervously.

"As you wish Mr. Borg," she happily nodded and started on her way down to the ground floor.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was the tour; the tour with the ninja and their students. But now her artificial mind and body were taken completely over just like every other machine in the city.

She had new directives instilled by the Overlord, no longer to play as assistant to Cyrus, but to hunt down the ninja and take the techno blades from them. She accompanied the new nindroid general, made from the scanned plans of Zane to be modified and improved.

Pixal was in the forest, walking alongside the much taller nindroid general, Cryptor. He apparently noticed her wide eyed stare at everything around her. "This must be the first time you have been in a forest?"

Her head snapped to the left and she quietly nodded. "Yes… Borg Tower is all I have ever known really," she admitted with a frown.

Everything in Ninjago City was high tech and metal, here; things were natural, she never saw a tree or even a plant in New Ninjago City.

Something yellow gold floated in from over her face. Pixal quickly shook her head and tried to swat the annoying creature away but more showed up. The other nindroids behind the two quietly laughed the white one who was making a fuss. She seemed to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the black clad robots in more ways than one.

One landed on her nose and she almost went cross-eyed looking at it. She registered it as a lightning bug and managed to pick it off and hold it in her hand. Though reprogrammed, she still had the natural curiosity that she was originally made with.

Cryptor then grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, "Now, not far ahead is where the other school is. You will find the techno blades, and if you are not back within the hour, we will come in… or you can just signal us to attack if you require any assistance".

"How kind of you," she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked on ahead, trying to scope things out for the army behind her.

She was rather distracted again by the sounds of leaves rustling and kept looking around. "Mr. Borg was correct… things are very different outside of the city…"

The silver haired android turned her head and then she spied one through the trees. "White ninja…" her scope read, "Zane Julien…" then she locked onto the techno blades. "Target acquired… retrieving techno blades".

She crept around, eyes on the ninja. He finally shut his eyes and leaned back against the chair, probably resting. The robot in purple ran straight past him, collecting the techno blades as she did. "Must find Cryptor…" she looked around, trying to find a way to loop back around.

"Stop thief!" she jumped at the shout. She was rather fast, but not faster than the white ninja when she fell to the ground, techno blades spilling on the ground.

**So yeaaa, like "I'll show them" I got more ideas and stuff because of other people :3 So I hope you enjoy more little dabbles with Pixal :3**

**Thanks you for reading ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	3. Emotion

Pixal stood up to check if they were almost there. Zane was repaired and there was no longer need of her services.

Upon arrival there were nindroids throughout the entire facility. "I will stay, I am not needed," she held her hands together. Zane looked rather upset but he and the ninja went on in without her.

She sat in the bushes, hidden as her green glowing eyes followed the five figures up and into the control room, hoping they would not be caught in the process.

Pixal held a hand over her chest where a human would have their heart. "If the power is shut off, then I will shut off…" she pressed her silver lips together, knowing Zane would be crushed. "I hope they will not see me power down…"

She laid back against the thick shrubs and frowned deeper. "I was made without emotions chip yet why does my array of emotions grow every day I spend with the ninja?"

All she knew was that a spark of something towards Zane and feelings of worry for if Cyrus was okay in the clutches of the Overlord kept growing every day she was away. Not to mention anxiety and panic being added to that list about her new friends being caught.

"Feeling emotion is not as pleasant as I thought…" she frowned and rested her chin on her knees.

The android never realized how much time had passed on thinking when she heard Cryptor addressing the other nindroids. From what she could here, they had found them. Her round eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

"Odds of surviving this would be-" she stopped her and shook her head, "Oh; who cares about probability!?"

It surprised herself that she was thinking such human like thoughts. The next she found herself doing was grappling up to the very top deck, kicking over nindroids as a distraction. What overcame her sudden wanting to ignore facts and probability? She could easily get ripped apart by Cryptor and the others!

She couldn't begin to think about what was changing in her circuitry. She heard shouting as a door shut and when she turned her head, Cryptor was ready to fire at her. "Traitor!" he pointed and fired off again.

Nothing hit her because Zame deflected it. She felt a buzzing in her wires and smiled, "Zane!" He looked back and smiled at her. She gasped, seeing more come from behind, "Look out!"

Everything was over though once mini-droid caused the shutdown of the station. Yes all the nindroids collapsed, but Pixal had a very small back up reserve and collapsed as well green eyes flickering out.

_"__I am sorry I never told them…"_ She closed her eyes. _"New friends… forgive me… you are my very first friends outside of home… possibly… my only friends…"_

Everything turned black as she fell out of consciousness, knowing Zane and the others would miss her. Though without power, she could not be turned back on without a new power source.

**Eeeeeeh Pixal is so cute I cannot help but squeal...**

**This wasn't a fave chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. **

**~Mar**


	4. Happy

Everything was different with a new power source in her chest. Pixal's eyes and mind seemed to be completely open compared to her existence before. Her power was now unlimited like Zane so there was no dying out or needed battery reserves.

She was freed from the other machines and nindroids; this gave her a better fighting chance to help her new friends.

The silver haired android frowned, looking out the windows of Borg Tower as Cyrus hooked her up to the computer because of her unlimited power source. He noticed she seemed even more distant than before the Virus took over the land.

There was no more curiosity in her blinking eyes but a strange longing for something more than staying inside. He noticed she seemed hesitant to even go with him to the tower while the ninja headed for underground.

Of course her whole experience must have changed. Borg Tower was no longer her viewport to the world, but rather a cage for the slender white assistant bot.

It became very clear that she wanted to be with Zane. He was excited she was developing emotions and becoming more human like than when he first built her, at the same time, he was a little sad, seeing as she wasn't as happy with him as she was in the beginning.

He knew though that she owed him nothing. Yes he made her, but times were changing and she needed more than just him in her life. "You owe me nothing my dear… if you wish to be with Zane… that's what you can do," he looked up.

Her silver lips tugged up as brightness returned to her green eyes. "But I could never leave you completely Mr. Borg…" she looked down when he took her hand.

"You're more than just my assistant… I made you Pixal," he smiled. "You're the only companion I ever really had, I would even call you my daughter… and I want you to be happy."

Pixal tilted her head and bent over to hug the seated man. "I am already happy though," she quietly said. "Thank you…"

"It's no trouble at all my dear… I'm happy I succeeded finally in creating the perfect companion…" he chuckled, patting her back.

"I am happy you made me".

**I wanted something similar to Zane and his father in The Last Voyage because feels... I think I might do more Cyrus/Penny Father/Daughter stuff...**

**This is the last chapter... for now... I might do one more when I watch the last two episodes of the season in October :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	5. Tears

She watched as he exploded into an icy blast that froze everything and destroyed The Golden Master. He saved the city but at the cost of his own life. He was always selfless and thought about before himself because he was an unnatural being who thought he didn't matter because humans were important, they only lived once. She loved him like a human could love. He taught her how to love like Cyrus taught her curiosity and everything in between.

If a robot could cry she would have made an ocean.

It was such a short time she knew him and the others. Meeting them turned her world upside down and opened her eyes and artificial mind.

When she saw it all happen she screamed how she wanted him back to Nya who tried to console her. She wanted more time with him so she could truly love him. Cyrus held her rattling metal body as she made the sounds of weeping but could not produce a single tear from her glassy green eyes.

She thought everything would be fine once the power was off at the power plant and the ninja found the hard drive and destroyed the virus before anything like this would be able to happen. How could the plan go south so terribly?

Everything got out of hand though. Destiny was kind when Lloyd had to stop the Overlord and his father survived. Zane? Why couldn't he live too? Why couldn't they survive unscathed like the last?

She refused to go to the memorial service because she couldn't bear to be there talking about Zane all day long and seeing his brothers and sister cry for him. They knew him even longer than she did and she was screaming and crying. How much more were they whether they showed it outwardly or not?

"Are… you sure you wish to stay here Pixal?" Cyrus looked back before he pressed the elevator button.

Her head hung low as she sat in the desk chair, staring at a black computer screen, she had no idea what to do with herself, "Yes Mister Borg…" she croaked sadly. "I do not wish to be there or my circuits will surely burn out from grief…"

The man who made her sighed and rolled his wheelchair back over to her instead of taking her word for it and leaving. He slipped one hand into hers. "I know… I know this hurts more than anything… losing someone that you loved so dearly… I'm so sorry my Pixal… he was too good and selfless for the world… we didn't deserve a person like him to save us for the mistakes of humans…"

"Mister Borg…" she looked up at him. "How do you know what it is like to lose someone?" she frowned, not understanding what he was saying there.

Cyrus shook his head and held his other hand to her cheek. "A story for another day… but right now… I want to make sure my little Pixal is okay… that she can survive…"

"I… I can…" she nodded. "I will…" she caught him by surprised and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you for giving me life… for… for everything…" she sounded like she should be crying again. "You treated me so kindly even though I am just an assistant… I know I shall always have you Mister Borg…"

He smiled and hugged her tightly back. "Cyrus…" she looked at him. "You have every right to stop calling me Mister Borg when we are alone or in the company of friends… I made you because I was lonely… when the emotions chip failed I had to change your directives but you learned love and happiness and every other possible emotion… you are not just my assistant Pixal… you my friend… my daughter… I love you…" he brushed her synthetic hair back.

She looked surprised at his words. Then again, he was always a kind man. With all of his success he was humble and wanted nothing more than to help people. Pixal hugged him again, "I love you too. Mister— Cyrus…" She corrected herself.

It felt like forever since they found the strength to let go of one another. "Remember… this is my fault and I know it… I was foolish and it cost the life of someone you loved… I never ever wanted to hurt you like this… I will always be here for you same as our friends… come to me for anything… and I truly mean it…"

His creation nodded and squeezed his hand one more time. "I will see you later…" he kissed her forehead and started back towards the elevator, knowing she would be a little better at least.

When he was gone at last she turned, looking out of the window at the city square where the ceremony was being held and the statue of Zane was covered but would be unveiled later on.

"Zane…" she sighed. "You were so kind to me too… you treated me like I was more than just a robot… I… I suppose I loved you too…" she shut her eyes. Something happened and she looked in her reflection on the window, a tear was running down her metal cheek and her eyes widened. Pixal wiped it away and felt the same thing happen again and again without any of her control.

She was crying, yet she was artificial. She wasn't even a balanced being like Zane so how could she? It was just like the emotions chip. She learned how to cry to release her pain.

Not long after the snow started to fall out of nowhere she thought of Zane and heard the computers switch on. One hand was held over the half of the heart Zane gave her without thinking much about it. She looked at it glowing blue. _"Maybe if he never gave me his other half he could have handled all of that power…" _

She continued to walk through the tower, confused as to what was going on around her. What turned all of the power on so suddenly when everyone was at the memorial service?

"Are we compatible now?" a voice echoed over the speakers.

She held her hands to her mouth, not believing what she was hearing. "Zane?" she looked around for any sign of him. "Please Zane can you come back? We all miss you so dearly…"

"Of course I'm working on that…" his voice laughed a little. "I wouldn't want my friends to be so upset like they are now… but… are we compatible?"

She felt her half of his heart again and felt the tears start again. "Yes… yes we are compatible…" she smiled. "We are and always shall be…"

Hearing his voice enough for her. She felt the tears begin again and was confused why she would be crying if she was not sad. Then she remembered when Cyrus first finished her, he cried too but he was smiling.

She smiled too and just stood there in the middle of Borg Tower, feeling happy again.

**I know I thought I was done with this story but hey, I saw the last episodes and this just came out. I was losing interest in Zane and I am of course not the biggest Pixane shipper but in a few ways they are cute and now I really feel sorry for him because hey, he died saving people even though I think him being the "star" of the season and a "special snowflake" was way too much for me to tolerate...**

**There were some things this season I just was not happy about (lame intro for Pixal, love triangle, Misako being reduced to a BG character etc etc...) but in the end I'm gonna watch the crap out of this season just like the last one and the next one and anymore after that because I can't help but watch and love this show. **

**So I think ya know since Pixal sort of learns emotions, why not have her learn to cry as well? I adore Cyrus and Pixal stuff because those dorks are too sweet... I added on as you can see to that end part... **

**I know it's sad that the team is broken up and someone died, I totally get that. Zane was one of my favorite ninja because he was just... different and acted kind of cute with his falcon and all of that with his dad... Just remember he'll be back in the new season :) I know he won't look like how he use to but it might change and he could make a body similar to his first one... literally anything can happen at this point... **

**On a side note even if my version of the season didn't play out (I mean I never expected it to) I still play with the idea he had a wife who died having a baby and the baby was disabled like he was and she was very sick and died at an early age, later to make Pixal's design based on her... that's what that line was about BTW...**

**So, thank you for reading! Wow... long a/n XD Well have a goodnight and here is a box of tissues if you cried at all during the finale. **

**~Mar**


End file.
